


You Have No Idea How Much It Hurts

by Vedis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedis/pseuds/Vedis
Summary: Inigo has always been there for her. Even though she's a jerk sometimes. Most times. But Severa would rather make her life a living hell than fall in love with Inigo; she has standards.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/Serena | Severa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Severa! _Severa_!” a loud voice called anxiously from above her. She looked up at a face she had known her entire life. She couldn't imagine a life without that face. That face had always smiled at her, even through its tears. It had always made her feel warm and safe inside, even in the heat of battle when their eyes met and he smiled at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all!  
> I just realized that nobody ever writes Inigo/Severa so I decided that it was my mission in life to remedy this.  
> This chapter is a little short but the others will definitely be longer!  
> Enjoy!

When Severa pulled her hands away from her side they were stained red. Her heart started racing in her chest until all she was aware of was its persistent pounding. She was suddenly dizzy and suddenly nauseous. She crumpled to the ground, clutching her side as she collapsed onto her knees.  
“Severa! _Severa_!” a loud voice called anxiously from above her. She looked up at a face she had known her entire life. She couldn't imagine a life without that face. That face had always smiled at her, even through its tears. It had always made her feel warm and safe inside, even in the heat of battle when their eyes met and he smiled at her.  
“Inigo.” She closed her eyes and leaned her head on bis thighs. The spinning slowed.  
“Severa, no! Stay with me! Come on, Severa, not after all we've been through,” Inigo begged. Severa inhaled sharply as he lifted her into his arms. She felt his tears wet on her face as her cheek leaned against his. _Yes, this will be a suitable place to die, after all this time. After all these wars I've fought by his side. If I have to die of course he'll be by my side._ Blood trickled down her chin as coughs racked her frame. She managed to speak between breaths.  
“Inigo . . .” Her head fell back onto his shoulder. Then everything was black.

When she woke up Laslow was kneeling beside her bed, clutching her hand in his.  
“Severa! How are you feeling?” he asked. She groaned and tried to pry her hand free. He didn't let go.  
“Weirdo,” she said, smiling and letting him keep it. “I'm fine, obviously. You though, you look awful.” He laughed and leaned his face against his hand.  
“I can't lose you, Severa,” he whispered into her knuckles.  
“Shut up,” she hissed. “You can't call me that here.” He laughed embarrassedly.  
“Right. Sorry. It's just that you guys are all I have.” She sighed in annoyance and gave the room a quick scan. No one else was there.  
“Inigo. I'm not leaving you anytime soon. You need to chill out,” she said, lying by pretending she was irritated when she wasn't. A part of Severa was sick of lies but this was the only way she knew. Ever since the world had gone to hell when she was a kid Severa had hidden her emotions from the world. She had acted annoyed and out of patience when really she just wanted to throw her arms around him.  
“I love you, too,” he said, smiling and lifting his head. Inigo's smile could lit up the room easily. Severa though it could probably light up the whole world if he wanted it to; too bad it was almost always a lie.  
“Whatever,” she said, turning away from him.  
“Owain will be here soon. He took a sword to the old sword hand and Lucina said he couldn't see you until he was all stitched up,” Inigo said after a pause. His fingers were rubbing the backs of her hands gently. Gosh, she didn't know what she would do without Inigo.

Brady came into the room and immediately started crying because he'd been afraid Severa would die. Kjelle came in with him and immediately told him to shut up and stop being a baby.  
“He just stopped crying because Owain ripped his shirt and Owain only has so many clean ones as he refuses to do laundry,” Kjelle said, poking fun at both Brady and Owain. Inigo chuckled and Severa told them all to either shut up or get lost because she had a headache. She was normally much politer – yes, we're going with that – it was just that she had almost died and all. Everyone quieted down a little too quickly. They stood there in silence while Brady changed the bandages wrapped around Severa's side. Just as he finished Owain burst in flailing his left hand, his right was temporarily out of comission.  
“ _Severa_! I congratulate you on evading the dark, mysterious, and all-claiming spirit of Death! Your mighty triumph shall fo down in legend as the single –”  
“Shut up, idiot. I have a giant frickin' gash in my side and my head hurts. The least you can do is shut your mouth.” Severa cut him off irritably. Owain opened his mouth to apologize but closed it after Inigo shook his head desperately at him.  
“All done,” said Brady, stepping back. Everyone except Severa snickered as he wiped his eyes. Severa only groaned. Brady and Kjelle left the room.  
“How's your arm?” she asked Owain, feeling just a little guilty for snapping at him.  
“It's good,” he said. Probably the least he's said all week.  
“Good enough to tell us a story?” Severa asked. Owain nearly jumped in surprise.  
“ _You_ want _me_ to tell a story?” he asked. Severa nodded.  
“Yep.” She lay back down on her bed and closed her eyes. Inigo shifted on the floor and lay his head next to her hand. Owain's stories were good background noise to whispering with Inigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day!  
> Thanks for reading!


	2. An Odd Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina summons Chrom's Shepherds to the fire pit for a meeting which could change their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a short chapter, sorry!  
> But it's not so bad. (not that I'm biased or anything)  
> Enjoy!

It had been a few weeks since the last battle and Severa and Owain were back to their usual loveable selves (many thought but none dared to claim that they weren't loveable to begin with because they knew if they did Severa would very loveably punch them in their stupid faces). They were all gathered by the fire pit, waiting for Lucina. Owain, who took his duty as Lissa's son very seriously, she had always made it her job to keep everyone's spirits up while she was alive, was pacing around the fire regaling his audience with exaggerated, and some completely made-up, tales of his heroism. He looked relieved and sat down immediately between Inigo and Severa when Lucina arrived. She gave him a grateful look before speaking.  
“Thank you for coming here tonight, everyone,” Lucina began, her voice calm and regal. It was moments like these that Inigo remembered that she was technically the Exalt, even if there wasn't much Ylisse left to rule. “The world is ending; and there is nothing we can do to stop it.” An odd silence fell over the group. They were all going to die. They exchanged looks among themselves. The look on Owain's face was heartbreaking. He was the only one of them who still believed that they could defeat Grima. “But I am going to make one last stand. I will not surrender Ylisstol,” Lucina said.  
“Lucina, you'll die!” her little brother, Morgan, said, jumping to his feet.  
“Not on my watch!” Owain declared, joining Morgan on his feet. “Let me fight with you, cousin! I promise I will not disappoint!”  
“No, Owain. I fight to die,” Lucina told him resignedly. She put one hand on his shoulder and one on Morgan's. Morgan started crying quietly.  
“But, but Lucina, we can still win this,” Owain argued in a quiet voice. Lucina smiled sadly.  
“No, we were never going to defeat Grima. The time for that passed long ago,” she told him. Owain wiped his eyes with the bottom of his palm. Everyone was there but it felt like a private family moment. Perhaps they were all family now.  
“Let me fight with you,” Owain repeated, looking up into Lucina's eyes. The brand of the Exalt shone brightly in her left eye and that same brand was clearly visible on his right hand.  
“Don't you want to live to fight another day?” Lucina asked him. “To go down in legend as a hero of the ages?” Everyone knew that had always been Owain's dream.  
“What is the point of living only to die in the end? What is the point of fighting if you're destined to lose? What is the point of legends if there's no future to pass them down to? No, I would rather die a hero with you,” Owain said earnestly, his voice missing its usual theatrics.  
“Very well,” said Lucina. “You will fight with me and you will die with me.”  
“Not without me he won't,” Severa said, getting up, too.  
“Yeah, I'm coming, too,” Inigo agreed, rising at almost the same time as Severa.  
“If all of you are staying I might as well,” said Gerome casually.  
“Me, too!” Cynthia announced, hopping up.  
“If I've gotta go, I'm going out fighting,” Kjelle said, smiling with a sad kind of determination.  
"Me, too!" Nah said. “I'm not letting y'all die without me!” Brady declared through his tears.  
“Don't you _dare_ even _consider_ staying without me!” Noire screamed.  
“I'll join you,” Laurent said in a voice much calmer than Noire's.  
“My people are gone. You are all I have left. If you die, I die. I am with you,” Yarne said solemnly.  
“So am I,” said Morgan. “Life wouldn't be worth very much without you guys. If I survived and you didn't memories of you would haunt me forever; I could never forget you. I'm staying.”

That was when Lucina realized that everyone was standing.  
“You _all_ will die with me?” she asked. Inigo smiled his winning smile at her and wiped a stray tear from his cheek.  
“Better to die together than alone, right?”  
“Yes. It is,” Lucina agreed. “Thank you. All of you. Tonight we celebrate Ylisse one last time. Tomorrow we make our parents proud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day!  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. The Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wise words of my father: "This is the one where everyone dies".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile, but here it is!  
> Enjoy!

Chrom's Shepherds were standing outside the gates to Ylisstol, the capitol of Ylisse. This was it. Their last stand. The last stand. When they fell Ylisse would fall with them.  
“Do you remember when we were young?” Inigo asked Severa in a whisper. She didn't point out that they were still young, they and Owain were only sixteen, and Lucina, who was the oldest of their group, was only seventeen.  
“Yes,” she whispered back. Maybe they _were_ old, at least old enough to die for their country.  
“Wasn't wonderful?” he asked her, his eyes shining with tears he would never let himself shed. They were all being strong for each other; Severa wondered if it would've been better if they could've been weak together.  
“It was,” she agreed. They both stood there for awhile, weapons readied, remembering what it had been like when they were young, before the world went to hell. When their parents had been alive and they had been able to be carefree. Severa remembered the summer when Owain had been super into re-enacting his favorite legends – he'd always recruited at least her and Inigo to help him, if not everyone. Inigo had laughed at him and Severa had said it was stupid; but they'd played with him every time. Severa glanced over at Inigo and their eyes met. She was suddenly struck by how young they were. 

“Remember back when we had plans for the future?” she asked. Inigo laughed but it came out sounding sad.  
“Yes, I remember that we were going to get married.”  
“Gawds, Inigo! We were _six_!” Severa protested. He laughed again.  
“We were but it wouldn't have been such a bad future,” he said.  
“No, it wouldn't have,” Severa agreed. They both found something else to look at it.  
“I wonder what we would be doing right now if all of . . . _this_ hadn't happened,” Inigo said after a pause, his eyes fixed on some distant point.  
“I don't know. Probably whatever sixteen year-olds used to do.”  
“I meant . . . _us_ particularly,” he clarified, blushing slightly. Severa had known _exactly_ what he meant.  
“Probably still goofing off with Owain and getting ourselves into trouble,” she said, intentionally picking the least romantic thing to say possible.  
“Severa,” Inigo said after a puase. “We're going to _die_. _Today_.”  
“I know,” said Severa, sighing.  
“If there's anything either of us need to say before we do; we should say it,” he said, blushing, but still looking at her intently.  
“Yeah,” she said. They both sat there in silence, not quite willing to say anything themselves and knowing the other wouldn't either. _But that's okay, we're about to die, anyway. Whatever we have between us, well, it wouldn't really make a difference if we said it out loud anyway, right?_  
“Severa?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What would you do if I told you I loved you?” Inigo asked. Severa's breath caught in her throat and she froze. Then she forced a nervous laugh.  
“I'd say you shouldn't have been drinking before our last battle.”  
“Ah. Cool.”

Owain ran up to them and tackled them both into a giant group hug. For once neither of them protested or punched him. Neither of them even insulted him.  
“This is weird, guys,” Owain said. “I'm gonna miss you.”  
“No you won't, idiot, you'll be dead!” Severa argued.  
“We'll miss you, too,” said Inigo, wiping his eyes delicately with the end of his sleeve. Then the three of them sat there and the silence was no longer buzzing with Inigo and Severa's unresolved romantic tension; it was nostalgic and companionable, overflowing with memories. They sat there until they saw the outline of an army of Risen approaching over the horizon.  
“For Ylisse!” Odin yelled. The cry was echoed and taken up until it was a chant by the entire army of thirteen orphans of a doomed world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Voice of Naga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom's Shepherds are making their last stand when they hear the voice of Naga and everything freezes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, sorry it's been awhile!  
> This one's kinda short but the next one will definitely be longer!  
> Enjoy!

_Stop! _  
The entire battlefield froze. Inigo wasn't sure if he even could move. All he could feel was his breathing, cold and sharp inside his exhausted lungs.  
_Come to me, children. Come and find peace._  
“Is that . . .” Owain struggled to find words. “The voice of Naga?”  
_Yes, children. I am Naga. I am here to help you._  
“Is this not going to be our last stand after all?” Cynthia asked, her voice tinted with hope.  
“Are e going to win Ylisstol?” Morgan asked, his voice brimming with a hope. A nervous, reluctant, but insistent hope.  
_No. Not this time._  
“Then it's over,” Owain said, in a surprisingly subdued tone.  
_I know how much it hurts._  
“You have no idea how much it hurts!” Severa yelled. “We've lost everything! Our home! Our family! Our world!”  
_You don't need to hurt anymore. Today Ylisstol falls, and you with it._  
The group shifted uneasily and avoided looking at each other. All hop of victory was gone. Inigo didn't want to see it in Severa's eyes. He wanted his last memory of her to be charging courageously into battle beside him and Owain, following Lucina and fighting for Ylisse until the end. He didn't want to die with his last thought of a broken Severa. No, Inigo would remember her strong – shaking her fist at the Risen as they fled their childhood home, getting back up a thousand times from a thousand injuries and laughing at Inigo for worrying about her, wiping her eyes and waging a war with Grima itself.  
_Unless you come with me._  
“And why would we do that?” Severa demanded.  
_Because together we can destroy Grima._  
Everything froze again except for Lucina, who took a tentative step forward. Her hair blew over her face but her eyes were unblinking, and the brand shone like a promise. She held Falchion with both hands and the blade pointed down. Her weariness was evident, but she was defined by the straightness of her back and the way she held her head high. In that moment she was more than an orphan warrior trying to hold her country together, more than just the wielder of Falchion, more than even the Exalt. She was _Lucina_  
“How?”  
_I will tell you everything if you will come to me. We do not have time to waste._  
“Where are you?” Lucina asked, stepping forward again. It looked like she was in a garden of statues. Everything around her, friends and Risen alike, was completely unmoving. It felt like the whole world was made of glass. And the air was fresh, and sweet, and full of hope.  
_Find the Outrealm gate. I will be waiting for you there._  
“What happens when we find you?” Lucina asked.  
_We save Ylisse._ All the children except Lucina were suddenly looking around at one another in surprise, once again able to move. Inigo ans Severa locked eyes. He hadn't seen her so hopeful in a long time. Maybe never, they had never hoped before Grima, there had been nothing to hope for when they'd had everything.  
“What about our last stand?” Owain demanded, standing just a few steps behind Lucina. He had never looked more like a legendary hero than he did now, with blood, and sweat, and dirt painted over his face. The brand stood out on his hand like a reminder of all that Ylisse had been, like all the great legends of Ylisse painted into a single mark. It was a sign. A sign of what Ylisse had been and who Owain would be. Today wasn't Owain's day to die.  
_Ylisse can not afford to lose you, Owain. I know you. I know how much you love Ylisse, and your friends, your family. I know that your honor binds you to them and calls on you to defend Ylisse to your dying breath and to protect the ones you love. But you must learn a new way ti fight if you want to be the hero Ylisse needs. The hero we all need. I know that you wanted a hero's death, to die gloriously defending your homeland. But sometimes a hero needs to know when the battle is lost, when to walk away, This battle is lost, Owain. But you can win the next one. You can save Ylisse. You just need to know when to walk away. Go with Lucina to the Outrealm Gate, make sure everyone comes with you. Then save Ylisse. This is what you were born for._  
“Okay,” said Owain, for once at a loss for words. He rubbed the bottoms of his palms over his eyes, making his face even dirtier. He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was crying.  
_Safe travels.___

__They all felt Naga's presence leave. The Risen still stood motionless around them, like a forest of stone. Lucina put her arms around Owain and he let himself sob into her shoulder. She just stood there and held him, running her hand gently through his hair. Severa turned to Inigo.  
“Inigo?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Tell me you weren't drinking before the battle,” Severa said hopefully.  
“I wasn't drinking,” he told her.  
“Then would you mean it if you said you loved me, or would it just be an insensitive pick-up line?” she asked, looking at him with an earnesty she'd always hidden before.  
“With all my heart,” Inigo assured her. “I love you, Severa.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are more than appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Decision of the Outrealm Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom's Shepherds reach the Outrealm Gate. They are faced with an impossible decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Another chapter of _Inigo and Severa Try Really Hard To Be Functional People_!  
> Thank you for all your support!  
> Enjoy!

None of them had ever been to the Outrealm Gate before but somehow they knew the way. They beheaded the frozen Risen before they left, just in case. They'd packed enough provisions to last them for a few days as well as anything else they'd need.  
“Why do I feel like this is goodbye?” Inigo asked Owain and Severa as they cleaned and repaired the group's weapons in preparation for their quest.  
“Because after we save Ylisse nothing will ever be the same!” Owain declared with gusto, flinging his arms out passionately above his head. Severa had to duck to avoid being hit in the head with the sword he was polishing.  
“Watch it!” she snapped.   
“Sorry,” said Owain, bringing his arms back down sheepishly. The three of them fell back to work.  
“Who knows what Naga's plan was; we might never see this exact place again,” Severa said, not looking up from the sword she was struggling to get the rust off of.  
“Here,” said Owain, taking it and finishing up fairly easily.  
“Thanks,” said Severa. “Not that I needed the help.”  
“Why wouldn't we come back after we win?” Inigo asked, handing Owain his sword. It was also pretty rusty and out of the three of them Owain was the best with caring for weapons.  
“I don't know,” Severa said, sounding annoyed. “I just wouldn't count on it.”  
“Don't fret, my dearest Severa!” Odin told her, jumping up. “We are Naga's chosen heroes! We shall fight valiantly and then we shall emerge victorious! Nothing shall stand in the way of Owain Dark and his legendary companions!”  
“You're an idiot. Sit down and get back to work. Lucina wants to leave tomorrow morning,” Severa reminded him. Owain did as she said. Inigo had to look away after he'd caught himself staring at Severa for just a moment too long. He sighed and took back the sword Owain was handing him. Owain had gotten the rust off for him but Inigo still had to polish it. He and Severa had decided to hold off on their feelings for awhile, at least until after the war. It would be easier that way. The unspoken ' _in case one of us dies in the war_ ' hung over them like smoke. Inigo forced a smile like he always did and tried to think on the bright side. _It's alright. It will be rather pretty to be able to say I fought a war to win Severa's hand._

A few days later Chrom's Shepherds had reached the Outrealm Gate and Inigo was wondering if it wouldn't be better if he and Severa could fight knowing that they had each other until the end. He forced these thoughts out of his mind as Lucina lead them to where Naga was waiting. Suddenly Inigo was sure he was dreaming.  
“Pinch me,” he said under his breath. Owain did. Energetically.  
“Ow!” Inigo exclaimed. He got a look from Lucina.  
“You _said_ to pinch you!” Owain protested. Severa rolled her eyes at them.  
“I meant Severa! You pinch like a maniac!” Inigo said.  
“No I don't!” Owain argued.   
“Shut up,” Severa hissed. 

They entered a beautiful, sacred feeling room and there was Naga, sitting on a pale white throne at the other end of the room. Even though Inigo could feel the spot where Owain had pinched him everything felt surreal. Like a dream. He was afraid he was about to wake up and everything would be hopeless again. Their cause would once more be a lost cause. But when he saw the expression on Severa's face Inigo realized that no cause was a lost cause as long as he was fighting beside her.  
_I want to send you to the past._  
“Sorry, what?” all thirteen of Chrom's Shepherds said at once. Well, they all said at least some variation of that.  
_It's the only way. I will send you to the past to help your parents defeat Grima before it becomes too powerful._  
“Oh, _yes_!” Odin declared, pumping his fist in the air victoriously. “Into the past to save the future!”  
“So this timeline will be lost forever?” Lucina asked. Owain froze and his mouth dropped open.  
_Yes. It's the only way._  
“I see,” said Lucina. “I will go,” she said without hesitation.  
“But, but can we ever come home?” Morgan asked.  
_No. This timeline will cease to exist._  
“Then are we really heroes?” Owain asked. “If we sacrifice one timeline to spare another? A hero doesn't choose between people.”  
_You aren't choosing between anyone. Either one world dies or two. Those are your only choices. I am sorry._  
“I am the Exalt. It is my duty so serve Ylisse. If this one is doomed I will not let another meet such a fate,” Lucina said with a voice as strong and clear as if she was a legendary hero. She probably would be one day.  
“I would follow you to the ends of the world if Fate so willed it!” Owain declared. “Let me go with you, cousin, and together we shall defeat Grima!”  
“Yes, come with me, Owain. I could not do it without you,” Lucina agreed, putting an arm on his shoulder. “I would ask that you all come,” she said, turning to face the group. “This world is doomed. But we can save another. We can see our parents again. I need you. Ylisse needs all the help it can get. Who is with me?” Everyone came ans joined her before Naga. They were all with her. Until the end. They would give up on their world to save it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments light up my world!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
